


Mountain Party

by pescado_diabolico



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pescado_diabolico/pseuds/pescado_diabolico
Summary: Heavens celebrates Yamato’s birthday with a hike and a bit more.





	Mountain Party

**Author's Note:**

> A couple days late but still here, a fic to celebrate Yamato’s birthday! This is half that, and half an exercise in capturing the dynamic of Heavens together, since I love how they play off each other. Yamato’s really grown on me, not the least of which thanks to some of my friends who’ve shown me how endearing he really is. Happy late birthday to my favorite jock idol! ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*  
> Please consider leaving a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this!  
> Tumblr version: http://pescado-diabolico.tumblr.com/post/183861727027/mountain-party

“Are we there yet?”

For the fifth time that morning, Nagi’s complaints rang through the peaceful forest.  He dragged his feet and scowled as Heavens climbed up the mountain path. The sun streamed through the leaves and the mild breeze was chilly in the shade.  They were spending the day hiking up a mountain, one of the many recent outdoor activities the group did together once the weather had become more pleasant.  But this hike was particularly special today.

A rough smack to Nagi’s shoulder made him turn and glare at Yamato, who looked down at him with a toothy, confident grin as he passed him on the trail.  “C’mon Nagi, don’t you wanna gain some muscle? This is good for you!” He let out a harsh laugh.

“We’re just doing this for your birthday,” Nagi grumbled, kicking a rock out of his way.  “Dunno why you wanted to do this, you work out every day. We could’ve done literally anything else.”

Yamato moved a branch out of his way, now in the front of the group.  “It’s different when we’re together,” he called back. “We all need to get out of the house and do more stuff like this anyway, especially when the weather’s great like this.”

Nagi huffed.  “I hate it when he gets…  _ pumped  _ like this, he’s so annoying,” he said, quietly enough that Yamato wouldn’t hear him.  He felt a hand on his back and looked to see Kira urging him forward to keep pace while also giving him a look that said he certainly heard him.  Nagi rolled his eyes but complied, following behind him near the back of the group.

“We’re halfway there,” Eiji said to Nagi, trying to be comforting.  “I know you don’t like this, but it’ll be nice once we get to the top.”

“Whatever.”  Sighing dramatically, Nagi leaned on Kira's arm and shuffled forward, clinging onto him.  “I’m  _ so _ tired though, I want to be done already.”  He feigned exhaustion, hoping to earn some sympathy.

It did not work.  “Nagi-chan, we just took a break,” Van said, looking over his shoulder.  “You can’t really be tired, you’re acting like how Shion-chan usually is.”

Shion, meanwhile, hung at the back of the group, making frequent stops to observe any plants or animals that caught his interest.  Though most exercise left him lethargic, his interest in the ecosystem on the mountain kept him alert. Every so often, a rush of footsteps could be heard when he ran to catch back up with the rest of Heavens.

But that wouldn’t last on the way down, and Nagi knew he had to take advantage of Shion’s energy.  He ducked between Van and Eiichi to meet with Yamato at the front of the group. Yamato’s confident strides along the trail were so long that Nagi had to jog to keep up with him.

“Can you carry me?  I’m tired,” Nagi whined, tugging Yamato’s arm.

Yamato glanced back but didn’t halt his stride.  “I’ll have to hold you ‘round the front, that okay?”

“Yes!”  Yamato paused long enough for Nagi to hop into his arms and cling to him.  He adjusted his hold on Nagi briefly, and took off at the same pace he kept before.  Secured in Yamato’s arms, Nagi grinned at his other groupmates trailing behind them.

Van returned his smug expression with a wrinkle of his nose.  “Hey, Yama-chan,” he said, “why don’t you carry the rest of us around?  I’m thinkin’ I need it more than Nagi-chan most of the time. I’m not quite as youthful as I used to be, y’know?”

“You’re too heavy, that’s why.”  To emphasize his point, Nagi stuck out his tongue at Van.

Van dragged his hand across his forehead to wipe some sweat away.  “I’m not too heavy, right Yama-chan?” He asked, his voice a touch strained.

Yamato shook his head.  “Nah, you’re fine. I didn’t have any trouble dragging you back home when you went out and got drunk last weekend.”

“Oh yeah…  _ that _ .”  Van blushed and scowled as he remembered that evening.  His embarrassment didn’t last long, though, when he heard Eiichi chuckling behind him.

Eiichi clasped Van’s shoulder, his glasses glinting in the dappled sunlight.  “No need to be ashamed,” he said. “It’s alright to have a bit of fun now and then.”

“Yeah, I know  _ you  _ had fun at the karaoke place, gettin’ worked up about which of Oto-chan’s solos you wanted to sing.”  Van bit back a smirk as he recalled Eiichi's behavior that evening, or as much as he could recall.

It was Eiichi's turn to blush.  “Well, he has such lovely songs, it was a hard decision,” he said, clearing his throat.

“You started crying.”

Eiichi's self-consciousness was short lived.  He laughed again and crossed his arms. “I can’t help it!  You know I have an intense passion for music, and I take any opportunity to share it, especially with those who are important to me.”

Hearing Eiichi’s confident retort brought a genuine smile back to Van’s face.  He laughed along with him, and the group carried on in a similar manner up the mountain, joking around and trading stories, or admiring the wildflowers and clean air.  When they emerged at the peak of the mountain, a small meadow provided them the perfect outlook onto the valley.

Nagi hopped out of Yamato’s arms and stretched.  “I’m a little sore, but it was still a good hike,” he said, extending his arms upward.

Panting, Van placed his hands on his thighs and bent forward after he placed his pack on the ground with a resounding thud.  He looked at Yamato, who stood admiring the view, hardly seeming like he spent the last few hours hiking and carrying both a backpack of supplies and another person.  “How do you do it, Yama-chan?” He asked, pushing his bangs back.

Yamato patted Van hard enough to make him stumble forward as he finally caught his breath.  “Just gotta train everyday like I do!” He laughed loudly again, the noise echoing off the distant mountains.  “You can join me tomorrow if you’re not too sore.”

Eiichi clapped his hands, bringing the focus of the group to him.  “Well, now that we're at the top, we have a surprise for you!” As he spoke, Kira reached into his pack to pull out a large container.  He lifted the lid to reveal a beautifully frosted cake, the sight of which made Yamato’s amber eyes widen. Eiji removed a plastic cake knife and handed it to Yamato, while Nagi took out some paper plates and plastic forks.

“It’s your birthday, so you get the first slice,” Eiichi said as Yamato held the utensil almost reverently.  He cut into the cake with gusto, carving out a large slice for himself before placing it on a plate and trying it.

Yamato's pleasure at the taste was evident from his wide grin.  “This is awesome! When did you guys make this?”

Kira inclined his head, acknowledging the compliment.  “Last night… after you went to bed… Eiji helped me,” he explained as everyone else began to cut themselves a piece.  When his name was mentioned, Eiji smiled and ducked his head to hide his blush.

“All I did was measure and mix some things, Kira did most of the work.”  Eiji moved to try the cake, but nearly dropped it when he was pulled into a rough side hug.  He looked up at Yamato, who was staring at him with intense eyes.

“Don’t keep puttin’ yourself down!” He said, locking Eiji to his side.  “Kira was probably really happy you helped him, and I’m definitely glad you did.”

Eiji pried himself away, laughing sheepishly.  “Alright, alright, I’m glad you appreciate my help.”  He took a bite of his piece, and his smile widened. “I guess I know that you’ll like what we have back in the dorms for you.”

“You mean this isn’t it?” Yamato asked.

“Of course,” Eiichi answered, taking over from Eiji.  “We have a nice meal prepared for you, and our own presents to give.  Would you expect anything less from us?” He tilted his chin up with satisfied look.

Yamato shook his head and smiled, touched by the generosity of his bandmates.  They were always incredibly thoughtful, and he wasn’t surprised to hear that they had something more for him.  Birthdays were something they consistently went all-out for, and he was more than happy to make sure everyone had fun on theirs.  They did they same for him, after all.

They continued to admire the view from the mountain peak as they ate more of the cake and other snacks they had brought along for the trip.  When the sun began to dip in the sky, it was decided that it was time to head home. Shouldering a dozing Shion onto his back, Yamato took the lead again, and they descended down the mountain, tired but satisfied with the day.


End file.
